


His muse

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: Some artists travel all over the world to look for inspiration but for Jun, all he has to do is to go home and be greeted by a smile that's as pure as winter, warm as summer, vibrant as autumn and as sweet as spring.





	His muse

**Author's Note:**

> obv inspired by the last going seventeen episode and that junshua fancam during de in sg where josh was carried like a princess is what im living off of today
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and please enjoy reading ^^

"Jisoo!"

"What?"

"Yellow or purple?"

No reply was heard as the everyday sounds of domestic clattering in the kitchen continued to permeate the air. Jun stood in front of a full body mirror dressed impeccably from his silver cufflinks - engraved with two curvy 'J' - down to his polished italian leather shoes.

Humming, he alternated pressing each tie down on his pressed dress shirt, inspecting his image critically before switching to the other color.

He had been eyeing the open drawer, the navy blue tie having caught his eye when he heard the sounds of padding feet climbing up the stairs. Grinning, he tossed the two ties on the bed, loosened the top 2 buttons on his dress shirt and ran his fingers through his hair before leaning on the dresser, showing of his modelesque figure just in time as a pink haired male appeared in the doorway.

With a wolfish grin on his lips, he cocked his head to the side before saying, "How do I look?" Accompanied by an eyebrow raise.

Joshua rolled his eyes and shook his head but an amused smile formed on his lips nevertheless, before walking closer until no sort of personal space existed between them. He himself was dressed to the nines in his own suit which Jun couldn't help but notice and appreciate by the way his eyes appraised the other's form.

"We have to leave in an hour and you have time to do this?" He tsked, buttoning the other's shirt as he spoke. "And are you wearing lipstick?!"

The other male gave out a guffaw before standing properly. "It's just liptint, babe," he says, his hands coming to rest on Jisoo's waist. "And we won't be late. How can I be late when I'm the main attraction--" A snort escaped Jisoo. "Besides, a 'Prince is never late. Everyone else is simply early.' "

"So... this is the result of your 'man day' with Hoshi?" Smiling teasingly, Jisoo brought up a hand to cup Jun's cheek, noting absentmindedly the smooth freshly shaved skin before tracing his thumb across the lightly pinked lips. " 'An artist with dynamic music but a shy and humble demeanor' my ass if th--" His monotone drawl was cut off with a yelp as he felt two hands grabbing his behind.

"Your ass is very very  _very_ fine and mine." Smirking, Jun took advantage of the opening and swooped down to connect their lips together for a short kiss, relishing in the feeling of the plump pillows against his own before drawing away. He would have dragged the kiss on longer until they would inevitably make out like the wannabe teenagers that they're known to be but Jun knew he'd be getting the cold shoulder if they make them later than they already are. Jun finds it silly yet adorably endearing how despite him being the one to perform and stand on stage, Joshua's more nervous for his sake.

Once upon a time, a 10 year old Jun was a nervous wreck during one of his recitals. He had frozen on stage; his fingers were suddenly too stiff to move and he can't read the music sheet even though he knew the song by heart. He had looked at the audience then that was starting to make noise as one by one people started to murmur, eyes unforgivingly judging him but he tried to ignore them - his fellow classmates that sat in the front row with smug faces and their parents that looked on pitiyingly - he ignored them all as he looked frantically for his own only to be met with two empty seats.

Heartbroken. No other word could describe him at that moment. At 10 years old, his heart was shattered along with his confidence. He had given up on performing ever again, well not until 17 year old Jun met Joshua.

He was a Junior in high school and along with the the big slap of puberty (he will forever be thankful for) came a sense of maturity and responsibility so when Minghao, had begged ('I did _not_ beg, you sorry excuse of a pineapple') him to lend a hand for the upcoming school festival, how could he refuse. But if he only knew that helping out would mean being a spectator to Minghao and Mingyu fighting over the colors of the clouds he would have flat out said no and saved himself from being in the vicinity of suppressed feelings and sexual attraction between the two. He sneaked out of the auditorium just as Minghao threw the paint brush over Mingyu's head. Letting out a relieved yet exhausted sigh, he decided to wander around the foreign building.

The Arts and Music department was one place he tried to avoid like the plague - making up excuses when he was invited to eat at their canteen or even feigning to be sick when he was invited to watch his friend's plays or recitals. He knew that made him such a shitty friend but it was just too painful to hear the music and feel the want to play again but he was too afraid his mind would go blank when his fingers would touch the keys, so when he stumbled upon the floor of the music rooms he knew he was fucked.

The longing to play was just too great he couldn't help but slip into one of the empty rooms and be drawn in by the sleek shine of the grand piano that stood in the corner and although the fear was still there and his hands were shaking when he ran his fingers over the hood, the emptiness of the room brought him comfort. Breathing in, he sat on the bench, his eyes skimming over the dustless keys before bringing his hands up to caress them. Before he could have any second thoughts, he splayed his fingers into position and pressed them down. The echoing sound sent adrenaline up his fingers and straight to his chest.

He could feel his heart thudding fast and hard in his chest but the sudden happiness over the thought that the sound had come from him made him press down again, moving his fingers in practiced motion as if he never stopped playing. The piece was something he knew by heart, a song he had heard playing in the television that made him want to learn the piano. It was nostalgic hearing it again and the fact that he was the one producing such music made his mind go blank but in a good way. As he hit the final note, he felt the smile that had made it's way to his lips and opened his eyes slowly, unaware of closing them in the first place only to freeze in surprise as he heard clapping and was faced with someone with soft brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. Jun gulped as the unknown stranger hefted up his guitar across his shoulder and approached him.

"That was beautiful." At a loss for words Jun barely managed to nod in response, his gaze too fixated on the bright eyes and the pink dusting at his cheeks.

"Umm..." The guy laughed awkwardly, his hands coming up to brush at his hair consciously as Jun continued to stare. "I'm sorry I barged in suddenly, I had the room reserved so I didn't know if you were um uhh... yeah... sorry."

Jun snapped out of it as he stuttered out his own reply. "N-no I'm sorry, I just entered and used the room without asking. I just - when I saw the piano, I just - I yeah..." He felt the heat on his cheeks as he fumbled on what to say. If Minghao or Seungkwan had seen him now, they would have laughed. Jun's just glad that he wasn't the only one embarrassed over the situation.

"It's fine! I was - I'm glad I got to hear you play." _God._   The small smile aimed at him was disarming and the way he was so endeared by it was something Wonwoo would describe as disgustingly pathetic.

"Th- thank you." Minghao would have a field day if he knew how many times he stuttered in under an hour. "Um, I'm Jun." He didn't know what was protocol in awkward situations such as this but he offered his hand up for a shake.

"Joshua." Call Jun crazy (Minghao would gladly do) but the hand that grasped his, fit so perfectly.

For the second time that day, as he noted how pretty the other's eyelashes framed his eyes, Jun knew he was fucked. And the rest, as they say, was history

A history that brought him to his present.

Brushing the older's bangs, which was now a lovely shade of pink, that covered his eyes, Jun wanted to imprint this image in his brain forever. Jisoo's soft cheek dusted with red in embarrassment, shy almond shaped eyes coming to meet his and pouty lips stained lightly from his own. Entangling their fingers together, he grinned as he felt cold metal press against his hand.

"I should get my phone." The statement was met with confusion but Jun only brought the other's hands to his lips, kissing at the identical ring to his own before continuing to say, "I want to immortalize your image on my phone's memory so I can stare at your picture while I play later."

"Jun!" He hardly felt the slap on his chest as he laughed and let his fiancé escape his arms and stomp into their walk in closet.

Happy with himself, Jun snickered as he grabbed the yellow necktie he threw and sat himself on their bed already working the silk cloth around his collar when he saw a still fumming Joshua come out, throw something at him and say, "That is a horrible shade of yellow!" before stomping out of their bedroom.

Blinking, Jun bent down to snatch up whatever was thrown at him only to smile as he was met with a pink tie suspiciously similar to Joshua's shade of hair. Discarding the yellow tie, he expertly tied the pink one around his neck and grabbed at his phone and wallet before rushing to follow Jisoo down the stairs.

They still had 45 minutes before they were expected so that makes 20 minutes before Jeonghan calls demanding him to stop monopolizing his best friend and demand their asses to come early because although Jun was the main performer tonight, Chan was opening the show and _God_   forbid them to miss that and have mother Han rain hell on them so that means they have at least 15 minutes and for Jun, Jisoo's lips wasn't pink enough just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> pink haired jisoo is my fave jisoo
> 
> I'm in rare pair hell TT if u guys know any other awesome stories with minshua, junshua, wonshua or jiji (esp jiji!!) please introduce me to it pls
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if u like this TY <3


End file.
